Sonic Classic Sammy Fan
by butterfieldmpreg
Summary: SammyClassicSonicFan has always been a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. But things take a turn for the dirty once he develops a sexual attraction to the blue fellow... rated M for smut.
1. A Surprise

The bright summer sun leaked through the window, cascading over the carpet and leaving its yellow handprints on Sammy's legs. They were crossed, and he was perched in front of the television, a sleek GameCube controller in hand. His thumbs fumbled with the buttons and keys, and his eyes were fixated on the screen. Gracing the television screen was Sonic the Hedgehog, dashing about as fast as can be. Oh Sonic, Sammy thought to himself, how you move with such grace and style, your blue spines following closely behind...

Before he knew it, Sonic was running directly ahead, back facing Sammy, thus giving the teenage boy gamer a terrific view of Sonic's choice hedgehog ass. Caught up in observing the beauty of Sonic's movements, Sammy allowed his eyes to slide over Sonic's body, stopping at his behind tucked neatly under his single-spike tail. The way his legs flowed underneath it, the way his bright red shoes tapped the pavement with each footstep, it was all too much for Sammy. And soon, the fifteen year old found himself experiencing a feeling almost foreign, something he'd never felt before...

Sammy's body tensed up. Goosebumps washed over his lightly tanned skin, pocking themselves all over his scrawny frame. And somewhere deep in the bowels of his high waisted jeans, he felt a twitch.  
Sammy allowed his gaze to break away from the video game upon his screen and panned his vision down to the crotch of his jeans, shocked and a little bit scared at what this feeling was. What was that twitch? Actually, it was more than a twitch, it was a spark that ignited deep in his prepubescent heart, a dryness that washed over his tongue, and a tension that nipped at his legs. It felt like there was something he wanted. Something he craved. But what? What was it that his body was crying out for?

The young Classic Sonic Fan paused the game on his screen, and what an unfortunate (maybe fortunate?) time to pause, too, for he had paused right on a screenshot of Sonic's plump rump yet again. And the sight made the boy feel very hot, hotter than before. Another twitch sparked in his boxers.

Sammy bit his lip. "Sonic," He said quietly, "I think I..."

The teenager gulped.

"I think I'm... in love with you..."

Or so he thought. Sammy had never felt anything but passionate entertainment from any of his video games before. He always said he loved them. He always talked about how he 'loved' Mario and Legend of Zelda and all of his other favorite gaming franchises. But he had never felt real love for anything. He had nothing to compare this feeling in his trousers to, and thus he associated his burning lust with burning romantic attraction.

None of this surpised the brunette Sonic fanatic, however. He had been loyal to the blue hedgehog since age five, after all, so it's no wonder that he could have developed feelings for him. And suddenly, Sammy wanted nothing more than to have Sonic here.

However, something was wrong. Other than Sonic being nothing more than a fictional cartoon character, of course. Sammy didn't want Sonic a typical romantic way, like Link wanted Zelda or Mario wanted Princess Peach. Sammy didn't want to kiss or to hold his favorite Sega character. He wanted to touch and be touched.

"Oh, Sonic," Sammy whispered, placing a gentle fingertip to the lit up screen before him, "How I wish you were real. Only you can help me sort out all of this fricken' stuff."

But something magnificent happened. Before his eyes, despite the paused screen, Sonic moved. He turned around to face Sammy. Their eyes met, and the only thing seperating them now was a glass screen. Sammy gasped at the sight of this. It was almost as if Sonic had heard him... Did he?

And then Sonic spoke. "I am real, Samuel," He said calmly, his eyes burning into the boy's, "I am very real." And before Sammy's eyes, Sonic reached a white gloved hand through the screen, and hung it there. Sammy reached out his skinny brown hand and held Sonic's. Their hands were touching. And they held, in their hands, a passionate silence which filled the room.

"Can you... Can you come out here?" Sammy whispered, as if telling a secret.

Sonic smiled, and chuckled lightly. "Why, of course I can. Just pull me out a little bit."

Sammy obliged. He tugged on Sonic's hand a bit, and before he knew it, the blue hedgehog had emerged from the T.V. screen, and was now kneeling over Sammy's small frame, his gloved hands on either side of the boy.

"Sonic..." Sammy began, "It's really you..." A tear formed in his eye. He had imagined this day, but never thought it would come.


	2. A Change in Time

Sonic was propped up in between Sammie's jean-clad legs, and he held himself there, their body heat resonating with each other's. They held each other's gaze; Sonic could see his cartoonish face reflected within Sammy's pools of amber.

"Samuel-" Sonic began, only to be cut off by the younger boy's warm palm gracing his blue cheek.

"Please, Sonic," Sammie smirked, "Just call me Sammy."

"Sammy..." Sonic tested out the feel of the word on his tongue, and nothing tasted better. "Tell me," He began, placing a begloved hand at the base of the boy's crotch, "What is it you desire?"

The brunette boy gulped, feeling the same familiar tension throughout his body. "It feels weird," He uttered, his voice barely a whisper.

"What does?"

"D-down there..."

A red tinge flushed upon the hedgehog's pale cheeks, and a smirk was painted upon his lips. "There are ways of fixing that, young one."

The corners of Sammy's mouth curved up into a smile, and then he said, "I can't fricken' wait, Sonic."

And then their lips crashed with the burning passions of one thousand suns. A spark ignited between the two of them, connecting their hearts and lips as one. A chorus of violins uproared. Sammy liked the taste of Sonic's hedgehog tongue wrapping around his. It was something he had never experienced before, and it was certainly better than any video game he'd ever played.

Their hands wandered their bodies, and they knew their way around so well. It was as if Sammy and Sonic had known each other for ages. Despite this being the teenage human's first time, he knew what he was doing. He allowed his fingertips to graze each individual spine on Sonic's body, and his azure friend whimpered at the touch.

"What the frick? You're really sensitive there, aren't you?" Sammie growled into Sonic's ear.

"Y-yes..." His paws gripped Sammy's bony shoulders, and clenched his teeth. Shivers came over his entire body, and he whimpered and growled.

"Frick! Ow, Sonic, loosen your grip a little, would ya?" Sammy exclaimed, but there was no response from his new furry lover.

"Sonic...? Are you okay?" Sammy's voice quivered with worry.

"Ah- I, shit!" The hedgehog doubled over in pain, and quivered violently, before in the blink of an eye, claws slid out of his fingertips and his entire body transformed into a... werehog.

"Why?!" Sammy cried, "Why now?!"


End file.
